Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{15}{4}=$
Answer: $ \dfrac{15}{4}$ represents $15 \div 4 $. ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{15}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${15}\div4={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${30}\div4={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div4={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{15}{4} = 3.75 $